A Marker and a Math Problem
by Listen2TheThunder
Summary: It would be the story of thier childhood. Of thier life together. Nat and Rosalina. NxR Natalina


A.N.**True story, between me and my bestfriends. **

**Dedicated to Kayla- I told you I would do it.**

**I don't own the NBB**

* * *

It was the last day before their thanksgiving break and most of the teachers at Amigos made it a point to do absolutely nothing all day. The two of them were sitting in their communications class talking to some other friends. She's sitting on the desk right behind his, and he's playing games on the calculator that he bought the week before. They're just two teenagers trying to find their place in the world.

She leans her head on his and sighs contentedly. He looks up from his calculator and smiles. They're perfect together. They've been best friends forever, and he knows that will never change. They have been more than friends since the beginning of the year, and their lives have never been better.

This year she's a junior, and he's a freshman, but that's fine with him. He lives for the present and won't dwell on what challenges their vast age differences will bring tomorrow.

She links her arm through his, and giggles at how nerdy he looks playing with his calculator. Timmy, a mutual friend between them is making a snail out of foil, and her girlfriends from volleyball are working on the Algebra 2 homework that they were given for the long weekend. She wishes her life was like this everyday; perfect, amusing, simple.

The bell signaling the end of class rings, but it is so loud in the room the barely anybody notices. She grabs her bag off of her desk and waits for him to collect his belongings. They walk down the sophomore hallway, and go out the door into the math building. They both have algebra 2 next, as the last period of the day.

He should be in Geometry, but the tutor on the road with the band last year was just so much fun, that they zoomed through the curriculum for 8th and 9th grade math in one semester each. They enter Mr. G's classroom and dump their binders and bags onto the side-by-side desks before exiting the room to find the nearest water fountain. Th nozzle has gone haywire, and he ends up splattered with wetness. Her friends are walking down the hall, and they meet up with them before opening the heavy door right before the late bell rings.

As class begins, Mr. G calls each student to his desk to retrieve any missing assignments that they need to complete. The small group of friends in the class are all A-B students, so there is nothing to make up. Mr. G allows them to take out their ipods, allowing music to fill up their ears. For some, it drowns out the obnoxious voices of her and her best friends, Madison and Sarita. Others aren't so lucky. Sarita finishes up the science assignment she had been putting off, and starts singing along with her music. Madison has forgotten her headphones, so she plops herself down on the desk next to Sarita's and yanks one of her earplugs out so that they can share.

Soon there is an all out sing-off, and all he can do is laugh. She gives him that look and he gets up to sit on her desk. She rests her head on his legs and smiles up at the two goofball friends that she's know forever.

Unfortunately, some of the other students are working, and become quickly annoyed with the two divas singing along to Taylor Swift's new album. So they stop. And yet they don't.

Now, they find the hidden stash of EXPO markers and start drawing on the dry-erase board. The smell of the marker starts to get to them, and they quickly start giggling more than necessary. The usually cool Mr. G gets pissed, and tell them that if they want to continue what they are doing, the have to find a way to relate it to math.

So she goes up and grabs one of the mini erase boards and hands it to him before positioning herself between the two giggling maniacs. She forces the Expos out of their hands, and grabs her favorite color, purple, out of the pile. They sit down obediently and wait for more instruction.

She walks back towards him and whispers softly in his ear. He nods slightly to let her know that he understands, takes his own dry erase marker, and begins swiftly writing on the shiny white surface. He flips over his board, and she nods her head in approval.

She quickly explains the game, and her two friends seem more excited about math then she's ever seen them before. He comes up to the front of the class room, and quickly flips over the board while nobody is paying attention.

Tommy, one of the other friends in class who was actually paying attention to her explanation of the game jumps up from his seat in the back and run forward to retrieve the marker in her hand. Sarita, who just will not accept defeat instantly jumps up when she hears rustling behind her and reaches for the Purple-ish marker. They both reach for the marker at the same time, unfortunately for her. The impact of the two knock her off balance, pushing her right into his arms. He has to drop his board to catch her, and it makes hard contact with his Big toe. The two of them find the nearest desk, and immediately double over laughing.

"Tommy and Sarita are on their 6th lap around the room, and Sarita currently has possession of the marker. Oh! Fumble! But she has retrieved it yet again," he says quietly into her ear. She giggles and yells out, "Guys! It's a marker and a math problem." The room becomes silent for a moment and the chasing stops. People stare at her for a briefly before laughing so hard they can feel their abs tightening.

She gives them an increduluous look and smiles a half smile. He tells her that she should write a book titled that, and to dedicate it to him.

And when she gets home that night, she considers it. She considers writing that story. The story of her childhood with him. And she doubts that she'll even have to dedicate it to him. Because she already knows that the book will be about their life together.

* * *

Read and Review. :)


End file.
